This project will characterize and develop the ability to transcriptionally modulate HIV-1 latency. We have recently discovered that antisense non-coding RNAs can regulate gene transcription and evidence suggests that HIV-1 also utilizes this mechanism to regulate latency. We will determine the underlying mechanism of action involved in antisense non-coding RNA regulation of viral latency and the ability to use this form of gene regulation to control HIV-1 expression. Results from this project will result in a paradigm shift with regards to controlled expression of HIV-1 that could prove valuable to society with regards to new anti-HIV therapeutics and vaccine design. 1